


Idiots in Love

by iexoeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Break Up, College AU, Crying, Cute, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous, Lots of Crying, M/M, Make Up, Nipple Play, Rain, Shall we released, Smut, comment, enjoy, i'm tagging so i gain an audience, idiots to lovers, kiss, ninety nine percent crying one percent plot, thunderstorm, xiuchen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/pseuds/iexoeris
Summary: Thunderstorms triggered an insecurity in Baekhyun that made him end up in front of his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol's door, and it all only gets worse when the fear turns into reality.Or,A story of how imperfect Byun Baekhyun and imperfect Park Chanyeol ended up being perfect together.





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I was writing, I realized the lyrics of Paper Cuts kinda suited this, without the emotional part. This goes out to all couples that have their differences and is a reminder of the fact that it's okay to have differences. We're all human after all. It's okay to have extremely complicated emotions that don't even make any sense. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please, PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. I'M A SUCKER FOR THEM. <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER - none of these people are mine people. These people have been used for fictional purposes. This story is not meant to be educational so yall finding break-up advice, don't come here. This is only a form of entertainment and should be taken as nothing more.

Baekhyun woke up with a start. His eyes were blown wide and red as tears splashed onto his cheeks, mingling in with the sweat beads that cascaded down his face. His chest ached in pain and suffocation as he gasped and panted, trying to catch his breath. His body and mind tingled with a fearful rush. It was too hot and too cold. All he wanted was Chanyeol.

_Dark clouds stormed outside, but their sound didn’t match the broken cries of the silhouette sitting on the bed, with his back shaking, crying in hopelessness. His cries were piercing – sharp and unprecedented from someone like him. The silhouette’s eyes cast on a picture placed on his table – of his lover._

Baekhyun felt a sudden jab of pain in his chest – a sudden yearning for comfort and hopelessness doused him whole. He stood up from his bed, stumbling a little, as his dazed body was too slow for his heightened senses and that _raw _human emotion that held him in its control. He was merely a puppet acting on his feelings.

The cool, night air stabbed his pajama-clad skin with chilly knives and caused goosebumps to cover him whole. His feet raced out of the dark room which was lit up only by the occasional sparks of lightning. The silence was broken by the horrifying loud thunder and the wails of the wind…and the quick tempo of Baekhyun’s heart, that seemed louder than everything else. His blood pounded in his head. He was _scared, scared, scared. _He was _fearing._ The almighty. Fate. He feared everything he had never believed in.

He got out of his apartment, locking it quickly in a swift motion. He didn’t stay back to check up on the door; he rushed forward down the elevators to the exit, walking like a mad man in the storm. The air made his legs, which weren’t covered by his shorts, tremble and shiver and his arms felt like ice. He was only wearing a loose white tee and his shorts. However, he didn’t think of this as he stepped out on the deserted main roads. The storm was horrible – wind raced up and down around him like a windy beasty cage that he paid no mind to. His tears kept falling, intermingling with the chilly, dusty rain. His feet ran and ran to a destination that wasn’t nearby, but he didn’t care. His heartbeat was erratic, and his legs followed the movement, gaining more speed and become _faster, faster, faster! _He was a crazed man.

Chanyeol turned in his couch, finding a more comfortable position. His eyes shifted from his laptop to the digital clock on his wall – 2:45 AM. He sighed. He had class tomorrow, like most college students, but he just _had to _complete this episode. And so, he turned back to his laptop, internally debating with himself before pressing on play.

And followed by the noise of Sunny Baudelaire letting out a painful scream was the noise of an elephant against his door. Chanyeol jumped; startled, and on reflex, he shut his laptop. His heart set out on a racetrack, beating so fast he thought he’d die. The beating on his door suited the rhythm of his heartbeat. He contemplated whether to open the door or not, before deciding to check who was outside at this hour of the night in the raging storm. Probably some burglar in need of shelter. He shrugged.

Peeking out from his peephole, all he could see was messy hair and a cute, little forehead. He recognized this person pretty well, although he had no idea what this person was doing outside. Nevertheless, Chanyeol opened a door. And that, set out a chain reaction. Immediately, there was a bundle of squishy hooman in his arms, and cold and wet strong bands wrapped around his waist. A face so cold that it made him flinch buried itself in his chest, trying to take him in.

Chanyeol stood there. He didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun had never been like this.

He hoped it was Baekhyun that he was holding.

“B-Baekhyun-ah?” He asked tenderly, trying to move away from the freezing and wet body of human ice. The head nestled in his chest hummed.

“What are you doing?” His voice was incredulous. The situation _was _incredulous, and unprecedented.

The body moved back and Baekhyun looked up at him and Chanyeol was surprised to see him like that – he was drenched, and shivering. His wet face looked pale, yet smooth and beautiful in the dim lights. His eyes were rimmed – this had Chanyeol frowning in confusion – and his lips were shivering and a little blue. Chanyeol’s eyes cast downwards to see Baekhyun wearing a white tee – that was completely wet and stuck to his skin. It was completely see-through now. And his short-shorts stuck to his skin.

It was a very unlike-Baekhyun appearance.

“Why’re you wet?” Chanyeol asked like an idiot, before his eyes widened, “Wait, did you run up to here?”

Baekhyun nodded, and Chanyeol wondered if the smaller’s brain was in the right place.

He pointed awkwardly to his room, “Come in, I’ll go get some towels…and heating stuff.” Chanyeol rushed in to grab Baekhyun’s towels – the ones that he had left here after many night-stays – and he brought a blanket. And a hoodie. He wanted to get his heating machine, but it wasn’t working.

When he went out, he found Baekhyun cuddled up to himself, staring nowhere. He looked lost, sad and…relieved. Chanyeol didn’t understand. He walked towards the smaller and dropped the towels and hoodie the blankets.

“You should change. Dry clothes are warmer.” He stated. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he grabbed the clothes that Chanyeol offered. There was a slight…hesitation in their movements, because even though they’ve dated for more than two years, they weren’t used to doing things like…this, whatever _this _was.

Baekhyun started stripping right on the couch, and Chanyeol relaxed. This was common territory. This was what they were used to. His eyes skimmed across the small and lithe figure. He knew Baekhyun’s body was sinful – wide hips, deadly curves, puffed chest – just perfect. He missed being on top of him.

Baekhyun pulled the hoodie on top, which fell to his thighs. And wrapped himself in the towels and blankets. He wasn’t looking at Chanyeol – he was looking straight ahead, avoiding the taller. Chanyeol sat next to him, moving under their own small blanket fort. Warmth spread through his body.

“So…” Chanyeol started, “What happened?” He ended it bluntly.

Baekhyun curled into himself even more.

“I…had a nightmare.” He admitted. And Chanyeol gulped. Okay, now what was _he _to do in that situation?

Chanyeol hummed encouragingly, or at least he hoped it came out that way. He had no experience in this. And he wanted to laugh to lighten this…heap of tension around. And suddenly, he knew what he could do.

“So, I just rushed over to here to meet you and stuff,” Baekhyun said shrugging casually, and that shrug straightened things out, pulling them out of territory that they had never explored into territory that they were used to.

Chanyeol pouted, mockingly, “Aww, Baekhyunnie had a nightmare.” He pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks. The smaller just sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, okay. If he was going to play hard to get, Chanyeol could do this.

The taller scooted closer to him, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the smaller, “So…” he said, grinning evilly, “What was it about? Did you cry?”

Baekhyun regarded him with a stern look, “Can’t you be serious for once-?”

“I’m pretty serious though,” He put his free hand on his chest, “Now tell me did the ever-so strong Baekhyun with a heart of lead cry?”

Baekhyun scowled at him.

Chanyeol poked him in the ribs.

“You cried, didn’t you? I saw your eyes were red,” He joked, putting his fingers on Baekhyun’s eyelids, “You cried right?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply.

“I can’t believe the heart of steel, the unforgiving, the I-have-no-feelings _Byun Baekhyun,” _He exclaimed loudly, “Cried cause of a nightmare.”

Baekhyun elbowed him, but Chanyeol didn’t mind.

He got his fingers to work, tickling Baekhyun when the smaller snapped, “You’re a dick.”

Chanyeol winked, “Babe, I pride myself on being a big one, big enough to satisfy you.”

Baekhyun scowled again, but there was some red on his cheeks, “I hate you.”

“Can’t blame you. I’d hate me too if I were you, cause I’m literal perfection.”

“Perfection my ass.”

“Yes, babe, your ass is a perfection too, but just not as much as me.” Chanyeol joked. The tension in the room had subsided mostly. This was better. Playful banter was better.

But then Baekhyun’s eyes cast downwards, “Can you stop please?”

“Stop being perfect? Not possible.” Chanyeol replied quickly. He didn’t understand what Baekhyun was talking about. Baekhyun didn’t feel hurt because of his previous ass and perfection comment right…? Nah, he was too chill for that.

The shorter didn’t say anything. So Chanyeol took it upon himself to talk, and he started doing what he was doing again – tickling Baekhyun.

“But you didn’t tell me what the dream was about or whether you cried or not.” He pouted, “This is not fair, we’re in a relationship. Communication is the key.”

Baekhyun suddenly looked at him; his eyes were glass before he said, “…I was crying.”

The mood dropped.

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly, “Oh my god, _you _cried.” He waited for a grin and a ‘I cried. What about it?’ but he got nothing in return, just troubled eyes staring up at him. Chanyeol continued, “What did you dream about Baek, that you cried?”

Baekhyun didn’t skip a beat, “You.”

_Pause._

“Was it a wet dream? Was I too harsh?” He winked and his eyes travelled downwards, staring at the white, smooth expanse of fleshy skin under his hand, “I mean, you look dressed up for a good night.”

_Pause._

Baekhyun got up; his eyes were watery, and this wasn’t the rain. He grabbed his wet shorts, “You know what? Coming here wasn’t a good idea.”

Chanyeol shrugged, reclining back on the couch, “I mean yeah, walking through a storm isn’t really something on my bucket list…”

Baekhyun’s eyes were completely red now, and it only dawned on Chanyeol then that he was fucking _crying. _

Chanyeol moved forward, “Whoa, you’re crying? For real?” Disbelief poured through his voice as he stared at Baekhyun with…wonder. He had _never _thought he’d see this day. And never hoped to see it.

And there was a sound – a high-pitched small sound that hurt his entire being, and it was only later that he realized it was a _sob. _Followed by another. And another…

_Baekhyun was sobbing._

Chanyeol moved his arms around like a monkey, trying to find something magical that can stop this…phenomenon.

“Baekhyun-ah?” He asked loudly, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands and pulling him closer, “Wait, shit, you’re crying. Gods.”

Chanyeol was panicking, when Baekhyun chuckled bitterly and stepped back, releasing his arm from his hold –

“You’re an idiot. I hate you. So, fucking much.” The words were uttered with sincerity – that once had never been there.

But Chanyeol still replied what he used to when they were joking around, “…I hate you too” He said, hesitatingly, “But, like, why the heck are you crying?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply. He moved towards the door and Chanyeol grabbed his arm, “Wait!”

But Baekhyun didn’t relent. He said, “You know what? I’m done. You’re way too egoistic, self-centered and insensitive for me. You don’t care about anything else except my ass, your dick in my ass and your jokes that everyone fawns over. And every time, I need some support, you make a fucking joke out of it!” Baekhyun snarled.

Chanyeol paused. _A fucking joke? That wasn’t what Chanyeol was doing._

“It’s not like that-”

“Don’t you dare lie on my face! Chanyeol – I – I’m tired, okay? Why do you have to, make a joke out of every fucking thing? Why does everything seem irrelevant to you? Why are you so up on your own high horse, huh?” The smaller demanded.

Chanyeol hurriedly gestured, “Baek, that wasn’t my intention, okay? I don’t think about the stuff you said. You’re much more than sex-”

“Why do you keep lying?” Baekhyun shouted, “If I came crying in the night, _obviously, _I needed something – probably your comfort. Not your jokes, or your sex comments, or your ego. Do you not have anything good in you that you could offer? You don’t, right? It’s high time you know that the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

Chanyeol was stoic; contemplating.

He was _hurt. _

Out of all the things, Baekhyun had just let out that he didn’t like any quality in Chanyeol, and that he was all made up of bad – and Chanyeol, well Chanyeol didn’t need that kind of negativity in his life.

“Well, if nothing about me is likable to you, then why are you even in a relationship with me?” Chanyeol asked, expecting an apology – a “there are _few _good qualities, okay?” but all Baekhyun did was –

Look at him with wide, wide eyes as if he was being presented an obvious answer that he had never seen before and he said –

“I – I _don’t know._ Why did I never think of that?”

And that, _that fucking broke Chanyeol’s heart _and he didn’t need more.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol said, “Probably cause you’re stupid.”

Baekhyun grit his jaw, “I hate you. You don’t understand me, ever.”

“Well, now it’s my fault.”

“It _is your _fault!” Baekhyun shouted; screamed; cried, “Everything is your fault. Chanyeol – you don’t – you don’t fucking know how to love someone. I don’t think you love, or even genuinely _like me_, except for my body.”

Chanyeol’s temper rose, as his heart dropped to the pits below.

“You’re wrong-!”

“No, I am right. You’re stupid, annoying and self-centered and you just…. can’t care for anyone. Why – I – Chanyeol you’re insensitive.” He finished, tears falling freely, “And you make me sad. And I don’t mean a lot to you.”

Chanyeol was an angry storm.

He didn’t say anything, but he knew his dark, cloudy eyes, scarier than the clouds outside showed his feelings well enough.

“You don’t care for me.”

The storm darkened. Inside, he was sadder. But he couldn’t do anything. If Baekhyun felt that way…Chanyeol couldn’t do anything.

“Fine.” Chanyeol said.

“Fine?”

“Fine.”

There was a pause, before Baekhyun opened the door, “Okay then.”

And he was out in the storm, leaving Chanyeol’s empty house way emptier than earlier. He collapsed on the couch, pulling his hair out, but ultimately deciding to sleep, since there was nothing else he could really do.

Chanyeol was back to his normal self the next day. He skittered around the halls of his college, socializing with everything that had a heart and a mind. It was his personality. Socializing was his trait.

However, there were things he wanted to avoid.

Jongdae walked in through the door to the classroom. He was frowning. Chanyeol just smiled at him.

“What did you do?”

Chanyeol’s smile wavered slightly, “Sorry?”

Jongdae glared at him, “You know what I’m talking about. Baekhyun called me,” He checked his phone, “At 5 in the morning. He was crying. He isn’t attending class today either.”

Something dropped. It was probably his heart. But then again, he _couldn’t do _anything. He didn’t know Baekhyun wasn’t attending class since their buildings were far away.

“Was he?” Chanyeol said, at a loss of words.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “You can be a dick sometimes.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. He really wanted to end this conversation now.

So, he turned his back to Jongdae, “I have a class. I’m going.”

As he left, he heard a loud shout–

“Park Chanyeol, don’t you fucking make my best-friend sad! Make up to him or-”

Chanyeol gently shut the door of the room. There, one less thing to worry about. He sighed, feeling defeated.

But there wasn’t anything he could do. It wasn’t his fault…completely.

Baekhyun buried his face deeper in the pillow shelf he had made for himself. The pillows were quite soggy though. After he had returned from Chanyeol’s house, he had stripped himself, put on a shirt and jumped right to his bed – still cold – and hogged up all the blankets he had. Ever since then, he’d been crying and trying not to cry. He wasn’t really _this _vulnerable, like ever, but there were instances when he was just downright…on the brink of darkness. There was this hopeless feeling in his heart that just knew that this relationship would be temporary – Chanyeol’s attitude and everything else just lead him to believe that and the worst thing was that he knew he’d end up hurt…badly.

And he cried for that. Tears that were shed were absorbed by his pillows. His sobs were swallowed by the soft cotton. His heart softened in the confines of that peaceful inhabitation.

There was a sound at his door. A pull, a push, a turn, a click – the door opened. Only Chanyeol had the key of his house beside him. Baekhyun stilled as footsteps sounded closer to his room. He didn’t have enough time to compose himself.

And then the footsteps stopped.

There was a pause.

And then – “Baekhyun…” A drawl, a whine.

Baekhyun shifted in the bed slightly, hiding his face away. It was awkward. He didn’t want Chanyeol to see him this way. He didn’t want this conversation. He feared it. He didn’t know what he wanted that instance. There wasn’t any temporary relief in sight.

“Uhm – you didn’t go to college today…” Awkward. For god’s sake, Chanyeol was so awkward. They have never been in this sort of situation, even after dating for two years or so. They were never sad because of each other. They never cried. They just…laughed together.

“Jongdae told me that.” Chanyeol said firmly and then he stopped. He didn’t say anything. There was determination in the air; in his tone; Baekhyun could feel it.

But, rivalling that was Baekhyun’s own determination in the air.

“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol asked, and that was the wrong question. Because, this wasn’t about pleasing Baekhyun and wiping paint over it all – it was about addressing the problems in their relationship. It was about understanding that Chanyeol’s humor wasn’t always appreciated and that Baekhyun felt hurt and uncared for; and that while he was strong enough to take care of himself, he’d love to be taken care of without being viewed as the weaker person.

It was about so much more than this, but Baekhyun couldn’t find in it himself to utter a word. He just said –

“Shouldn’t you know?” He should have bitten his tongue for that.

There was an uncomfortable pause and a hand fell at his bare thigh, “I don’t. Shouldn’t you?”

Baekhyun pulled his legs up and the hand fell away, “Shouldn’t I what?” _Apologize. Talk._

“Are you insinuating that it wasn’t your fault?”

“What was my fault?”

“Was there nothing which was your fault?”

Baekhyun wanted to sob, but right now he hated Chanyeol a little bit too much to show weakness, “Not that I know of.”

A pause.

“Well, isn’t that strange. We turn out to be in the same situation.” There it was. Again. That _tone _that made things seem smaller than they were. Baekhyun tried but a sob ripped out his throat anyway.

Another pause.

“Holy shit, you’re really crying?” It was uttered with sadness; and the voice was appalled. A hand reached out to remove the blankets away from his body, but Baekhyun pulled back, causing him to turn…and stare right into Chanyeol’s eyes.

Another sob.

Chanyeol was squirming. He obviously didn’t know what to do. And Baekhyun hated that – in stories, people just knew what to do, but real life was different. Baekhyun himself didn’t know what he wanted. (Oh well, he knew but he wasn’t going to admit it).

The air was heavy.

Chanyeol gulped and his voice was hoarse, “Don’t…cry.”

Baekhyun sobbed again.

“All right, if we’re going to play opposites, you may cry.”

He was actually sobbing now.

Chanyeol sighed, “I guess it doesn’t work this way.” He retreated. And they stood there; waiting. Thunder roared outside – it was monsoon after all. Baekhyun wondered if it was the constant weather causing him to feel so sad, but last monsoon, they were both playing in the storm. What went wrong this year? How could Baekhyun explain his fears without being told ‘it’s all in the future’? He needed assurance. How could he get it?

It was weird.

Chanyeol let out a low groan. He was frustrated already, “For god’s sake Baekhyun, what’s wrong with you? Stop crying and tell me!”

The anxiety in his voice just made Baekhyun feel worse; useless. He sobbed more, trying to hide his face. He didn’t want to hurt people by keeping them in the dark. But he couldn’t explain it… the fear, he couldn’t explain it. Not to Chanyeol…And he was angry that the boy wasn’t apologizing for laughing at him; or making him go through the previous night.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol whined loudly, and the impatience in his voice made Baekhyun snap –

“Just go!” He shouted through the tears, “You know what? Just fucking go away.”

“No, you apologize to me. And we’re good.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Me? Apologize to you? When it _was _your fault?”

“Okay fine,” Chanyeol breathed, “I’m really sorry for somehow making you feel bad. There, now you do it. And we’re done. And I’ll come and kiss you.”

As tempting as it sounded, it was wrong.

“What are you even apologizing for?” Baekhyun asked.

“For making you bad somehow.”

“Replace that somehow with full sentences. Do you even know how you made me feel ‘bad’?”

“No, I don’t,” He added quickly, “But does it matter?”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Yes, it does!” His voice cracked.

“Fine, then tell me what I did.”

“I don’t want to!” 

Chanyeol laughed disbelievingly, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Baekhyun’s heart broke a little more at that tone, but Chanyeol was hurting too…

“You should know what you did.” Baekhyun said weakly.

“Well, I don’t. Tell me.” Chanyeol jumped into the bed, holding Baekhyun’s wrists, and making the smaller face him.

Baekhyun didn’t like this. He averted his eyes.

“Baekhyun stop causing unnecessary drama and tell me.”

The smaller resisted. He wanted to – he really wanted to spill and shout all the little ways in which Chanyeol hurt him…but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he didn’t want to have this conversation like this – not with Chanyeol holding his wrists, demanding answers, not with the storm, not with the tears on his cheeks, not with the anger underneath that they both felt.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol urged, and Baekhyun – he – he had had enough. He pulled back his arms and one of his hand quickly slapped Chanyeol on the top of his head –

“Don’t you ever…hold me like that,” Baekhyun’s angry voice died down in the end, giving way to shame.

Chanyeol just breathed in…deeply, holding his head. He got up, causing the blankets to shift around and reveal Baekhyun’s lithe and small body. None of them paid any attention to it.

“You – you know what,” Chanyeol started, breathing in and out, “It’s – this – _we…_are not worth it.”

Baekhyun’s chest physically hurt. And his head throbbed.

“I’m sorry, but I think you feel it too. Feel the pain more than feeling anything happy.”

Baekhyun just listened. He figured if he spoke now, he’d start off by crying, and thus he didn’t say anything. He wanted to but he _couldn’t_. It wasn’t that easy.

“I don’t think we can continue…” Chanyeol looked at him; and Baekhyun saw the way his whole body was tensed. Shoulders tensed, jaw clenched, eyes red, and fists clenched. A whole multitude of negative emotions ranging from anger to misery to sadness raged around the room. It was too much, “I don’t think…you want to. But I could be wrong. I know I’m wrong, but,” He shook his head, “I – I don’t know Baek.”

His heart clenched at that “Baek.” He was in so much pain; he was drowning in it. He just wanted to let it all go. He wanted to cry and run into Chanyeol’s arms, and tell him to hold on, and make him sit, and hug him and kiss him and make love with him and then…and then talk to him – but….but he couldn’t. He was a weak soul. He couldn’t do _it. _He was a human.

A very flawed human.

Why wasn’t Chanyeol perfect?

“I’ll be leaving Baek, with the intention of not coming back, like ever. And you – you can stop me,” Chanyeol said. And he stopped moving. The world stopped.

Baekhyun fell back to his bed. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t understand. They were _really _on the brink of breaking up. He couldn’t take _it in. _But he didn’t stop Chanyeol – he hadn’t said anything till now. And that led him to wonder – did he really want this relationship? Did he really _love _Chanyeol that much? Were his fears and dreams just fear and dreams or the lack of communication in between them solidified the fact that all those dreams would turn out to be true? Were they really…_really _meant to be for each other?

Chanyeol was offering him a way out. Chanyeol was offering him a second chance.

But was this second chance being offered to him to fix things or to their relationship? Was Chanyeol determined to put in extra effort or was he expecting Baekhyun to meet the ends? Was this an invitation to a conversation or an invitation to sex?

What kind of second chance was this? Or was this a chance, or were they just going to pretend everything’s alright? If they move on, without talking, what would be done if this problem arises again? Would they still mask it the same way?

And was, _was _Baekhyun really willing to be in a relationship like _theirs _as compared to a more understanding relationship which would make him have no doubts in mind?

Chanyeol was offering him two options.

But he took too much time thinking, and Chanyeol was impatient. The decision was made by the taller himself, as he sighed – “Goodbye, Baekhyun,” and walked out of the room, and the house, shutting the door firmly.

Baekhyun’s heart dipped. He wanted to run out and scream that it was okay, that they’d fix everything but…but self-preservation was a thing. Or maybe he was just wrong about himself. He didn’t know.

His head landed back against the pillows and sobs escaped from his lips.

The next few weeks after their breakup went by painfully slow. The days were way too long and way too bright and the nights rendered them lonely. The afternoons were filled with the recent air of chatter and laughter than once surrounded them and the evening were filled with heart-stabbing pain that came with the memories of the soft kisses and tangles on the bed.

In other words, they were both lonely as hell.

Baekhyun’s friends were first to realize this.

One fine afternoon, Jongdae disrupted Baekhyun’s peace – lonely peace or whatever the fuck it was – by knocking like a madman on his door. Baekhyun opened it angrily.

“What?”

“Let me in,” Jongdae said, pushing Baekhyun aside and implanting his fat ass on Baekhyun’s couch.

“You’re in. Now what?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“You could have called me.”

Jongdae blinked in surprise, “And given you the pleasure of having the power of cutting the call when I tell you something you _don’t _want to hear?”

Baekhyun shuffled, and then he huffed, “You shouldn’t tell me something that I don’t want to hear.”

“I’ll be only telling you the truth.”

“No, you’ll be telling me what you assume is the truth.”

Jongdae shook his head and pulled Baekhyun down to sit next to him, “Now, listen. I care about you.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “What a surprise!”

“I know right? A person like you doesn’t deserve people who care.”

Baekhyun gave him the puppy look. Jongdae shrugged.

“I’m kidding. But yeah, see. You’re obviously hurting over your breakup-”

“I am _not-”_

Jongdae leaned back, “Yep, you are. Ever since you broke up with Chanyeol-”

_“Don’t-”_

“You can’t even bear to hear his name.”

“_I-”_

“Don’t even try to deny it, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said; his eyes clear and emotionless, “It’s obvious on your face.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He _knew. _

“I think-”

“I can’t get back with him.” Baekhyun said immediately.

Jongdae frowned and threaded his eyebrow, “Who said anything about getting back together? Do you want to?”

“Yes – I mean, I don’t want to get back together with him. I…want to move on.” Baekhyun stuttered. His heart ached for an alien cause. _What a liar he was to himself._

“Yes, we _are _going to help you move on,” Jongdae said.

“How?” Baekhyun asked, curious.

Jongdae clapped, “We’re gonna send you on a date!”

One day, Minseok walked up to Chanyeol. And he twisted the taller’s ear until they were at equal height.

“Ow! What do you _think _you’re doing?” Chanyeol cursed. Minseok was unfazed.

“Park Chanyeol. End this behavior. Now!”

“Excuse you, do _what_?” Chanyeol was baffled. Minseok sighed.

“Ever since your breakup you’ve turned into a zombie. We can’t stand it.”

“Just let me be,” Chanyeol muttered.

Minseok shook his head, “Nup, we’ve got to get you over strawberry shortcake. Thus, we all came up with a brilliant plan.”

“Oh, please, no…”

Minseok clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“You’re going on a date!”

_“It’s all going according to plan, right?”_

_“Yes, I already told that idiot. And Kyungsoo agreed, although I’ll have to pay him with a dozen black T-Shirts. The location and timing are according to plan.”_

_“Good, Kris also agreed. He wants some Barbie movie, in return. It’s going to be so fun.”_

_“Well, if all fails, at least we’d get to eat popcorn and watch this drama.”_

_“Betcha.”_

Park Chanyeol hated this. He hated going on a date – blind date, whatever, same thing – with someone that wasn’t, as his friend Minseok had put it so nicely ‘Strawberry Shortcake.’ He really missed his strawberry shortcake. He wasn’t going to think about the name, because then he’d miss the way it slipped out so easily from his lips, and he’d hurt again. He wasn’t going to think at all about Strawberry Shortcake. Not at all.

He entered the café that his blind date was supposed to be taking place in. Apparently, his date was going to be wearing full black, from top to bottom. The bells chimed, notifying the staff that a customer had arrived, and he was just about to take a seat in some corner when he spotted _him, _occupying the corner seat. He was wearing a pretty red cardigan that he’d wore once on a date with Chanyeol, paired with skinny jeans and shoes that Chanyeol had picked out for him. He was also wearing some lip gloss, like he did on dates with Chanyeol. His glasses were on his nose. He was reading something on his phone intently – probably that manga ‘Cherry Blossoms After Winter’ that he’d always been so hooked to.

Chanyeol’s first instinct was to get out of the place, go to another country and ask someone to remove his memories, because his heart _panged. It fucking hurt so bad. _This man… was one man he didn’t want to see. But here he was. And they were sitting at different tables. Chanyeol couldn’t walk over to him and fix his glasses or weave his hand through the messy hair and he couldn’t buy expensive strawberry stuff for him and feed him more than required so that his thighs would be plum.

And it just _hurt so bad. _

Everything hurt. Everything he wanted was only a table away, but so out of reach.

Chanyeol was almost near the main door, ready to exit once and for all, when he clashed with someone walking in through the door causing something to drop –

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The man said, and when he looked up, he grinned, “Oh, wait, you’re Park Chanyeol, right? I’m Doh Kyungsoo, your date.” And he was certainly wearing black all over. This man shared few classes with Chanyeol; other than that, he was a good friend of Baekhyun. What the fuck.

The sound of their clashing raised heads and one of them was…strawberry shortcake. Chanyeol couldn’t look him in the eye, so he looked at the mirror opposite the wall and saw Baekhyun’s eyes – saw the hurt in them. How could he do this to Baekhyun? He should not go on dates with other people.

_But we aren’t dating anymore. _

This hurt so bad. There was nothing wrong with going on dates, but then why did he feel so hurt about it? Why did he feel so guilty?

Kyungsoo grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to the corner. Chanyeol and Baekhyun locked eyes, before Baekhyun averted his. And Chanyeol felt it again – pure pain shoot up his heart. Kyungsoo just had to choose a seat from which he could easily look at Baekhyun and vice-versa. Every time he raised his head, he’d meet those droopy eyes that he loved.

“Hey, hey! Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo said to get his attention.

Chanyeol focused back onto his _date, “_Oh, hi!”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Come on, pay a little more attention to me.”

Chanyeol smiled awkwardly, “Of course.”

Just then the waitress came in and started taking their order for which Chanyeol was extremely grateful because now he could look at Baekhyun without appearing like a dick. However, Baekhyun wasn’t alone anymore. A tall, lanky guy joined him as he stared. The guy was none other than Kris. He said something and Baekhyun laughed loudly and Chanyeol’s blood went cold. Kris was one of Chanyeol’s nice friends. But, right now Kris was on the top of his “To Kill” list.

Just then Baekhyun’s eyes fell on Chanyeol’s. They held eye contact, and when Chanyeol looked away finally, Baekhyun did too. The strawberry was quieter now.

Kyungsoo frowned, but his eyes were sparkling, “Do you still like Baekhyun?”

It would have been useless to deny it. He should be honest with his date.

“To be honest, I think I’ve fallen in love with him,” Kyungsoo was pleasantly surprised but he didn’t say anything, “But…I don’t think he wants me anymore. I don’t think we can fix this. So, I’m just trying my best to move on.”

Kyungsoo frowned, “Why don’t you just try to get back with him? I don’t think he hates you,” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun; and he scrunched his nose, “Or well, he couldn’t hate you more than he hates Kris.”

Chanyeol looked over to see Baekhyun drenched in pink milky liquid. Many people were laughing. Kris had dropped a strawberry milkshake at _his _strawberry shortcake. Blood pounded darkly underneath his skin. He watched as Baekhyun moved to stand up and excuse himself – grabbing his bag – so maybe, he wanted to leave, but the taller didn’t let him. He held onto Baekhyun’s arm – way too tightly for Chanyeol’s comfort and pulled him down rashly, so that Baekhyun ended up face-to-face with Kris.

Chanyeol didn’t even realize but he was walking closer to them.

“Oh, come on, it was a mistake. Don’t leave. Let’s go over to my place and get you cleaned up. I have some shirts you can take,” Kris winked. Baekhyun seemed like he’d cry – or no, he seemed like he’d beat someone and then cry. The smaller _hated _public humiliation or anything like that – and he hated pushy guys.

“Let me go,” Baekhyun said, trying to yank his hand out of Kris’s control, but the taller held on.

“Come on, don’t be a mood kill…” He whined.

“Kris, please let me go,”

“Stay-” He didn’t get to complete because Chanyeol was in between them, pushing Kris apart from Baekhyun –

“He already told you to let him go,” Chanyeol growled. He felt Baekhyun’s eyes on him, and the smaller’s hand clutch onto his. _Like how they were used to_.

“Well, you guys already broke up. Why’re you interfering?” Kris asked, sounding way too un-Kris.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Well, just cause we aren’t in a relationship, doesn’t mean you can treat him anything less than how he deserves to be treated – or how any normal human deserves to be treated.”

“Then you wouldn’t have treated him how he deserves to be treated, because you guys aren’t in a relationship now,” Kris joked.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. He was wondering – what exactly went wrong with them? Where did he go wrong? Had he made Baekhyun really upset? Had he not abided by morals?

Baekhyun filled the silence, “That’s none of your concern.”

Kris was about to retort, but Kyungsoo’s voice said, “Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun’s shoulders visibly tensed, “Things are okay here now, let’s go and enjoy our date.”

Chanyeol brushed his neck awkwardly, “Oh Kyungsoo, sorry but I think we’re done. My heart kind of wasn’t in it in the first place. I came here because Minseok threatened to cut off my balls if I didn’t.”

Kyungsoo looked down, “But we didn’t even talk…come on, let’s talk. We might turn out to be soulmates.”

“I should go and drop Baekhyun home…”

Baekhyun pulled his hand away, “You don’t need to do that.”

“See, he said you don’t need to drop him home,” Kyungsoo said, “Let’s go, I heard you’re a really good kisser as well. I want to get to know you better.”

Chanyeol looked visibly uncomfortable with how close the smaller was clinging to him. Everybody could see it. It was the point after all.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, “Your house is really far away from here, and you shouldn’t go by public transport like that,” He pointed at the sticky liquid, “I’ll drive you quickly.”

Kris stood up, “No need for that. You go and enjoy your date and I’ll drive Baekhyun home,” The taller wriggled his eyebrows, “Just give me your address sweetheart.”

Baekhyun was offended. He backed away, “Um…no, I’ll just take up Chanyeol’s offer.”

“Oh! Come on, Chanyeollie, you should at least kiss me!” Chanyeol shook his head –

“Kyungsoo, you’re not like this, and I – I am not like that either. I’m sorry, but I hope we never meet again as dates.” Chanyeol apologized and was ready to leave, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t let go of his chest and Baekhyun – he had enough. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the collar and yanked him away –

“What the fuck are you doing? He already told you he’s not interested. Get your dignity back.” Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol, who was still apologizing to Kris and Kyungsoo, to the exit.

Once, they were out, Baekhyun turned back, “Shit, I’d have to go back in. I forgot tissues to wipe this up,” He pointed at the strawberry shake.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Chanyeol said, and after a bit of searching around his pocket, he presented Baekhyun with a handkerchief.

“Keep it,” The taller offered. Baekhyun stared at him for a while before leaning in to smack the taller on his head.

“This is _my _handkerchief that I probably gave to you, when you were munching on that ice-cream.”

Chanyeol stared at him in confusion before he remembered which instance Baekhyun was pointing to – their ice-cream date on Valentine’s Day.

“Oh – oh! That day…”

There was an awkward pause and neither knew what to do. Chanyeol cleared his throat –

“Let’s go to my car, huh?”

Baekhyun nodded.

The car ride was boring at first – awkward, so they played music – but then quickly stopped it because all the tracks on Chanyeol’s car were the ones they’d picked out together. It stung more than a little to hear them again; together but separate.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, “How was your date?”

“Horrible. We didn’t even talk about anything except ‘Hi, I’m your blind date’ and he started clinging onto me like some koala or something,” Chanyeol joked, like he always did. It was one of the major reasons why they weren’t dating now – because everything to Baekhyun felt was a joke. And Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would drift away from him in the future – he just had that personality – that casual, ‘yolo,’ ‘I’m free’ personality.

There was silence before Chanyeol asked, “What about yours? You seemed to enjoy it.”

“Well, Kris was just laughing and making jokes and then he spilled my strawberry shake on me. Fucking long limbs.”

Chanyeol smiled, but he didn’t say anything. They didn’t say anything. And it seemed it would be kept that way for the rest of the ride when Chanyeol said –

“Have you been good?”

As a matter of fact, Baekhyun hadn’t. His grades had slipped. His social life had died down. He was bitter, hungry, irritated and upset all the time. And all he did was cry.

“Yes, I guess. You?”

Chanyeol wasn’t. He’d locked himself in some sort of shell, thinking and tracing back to where it went wrong. It was fine but in one day, it was over. And Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him.

“I’m okay.”

That night was another one of Baekhyun’s ‘I am depressed’ state. He cried in the shower, cried naked on the bed and cried dressed up in Chanyeol’s hoodie in the bed. He really fucking missed Chanyeol, and after being so close to him, he was back to missing him like hell.

But, did it matter? Because Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wasn’t committed to him. He knew that they were college lovers or whatever – they weren’t endgame, at least to Chanyeol.

And that’s why it hurt. Because, they were endgame to Baekhyun. Maybe, he wasn’t sure of it in the past, but now, he was certain.

He couldn’t appease the sadness in his heart. It only seemed to grow, but then what could he do? Cry. That was obviously not working.

But what could he do?

Cry.

Chanyeol dropped his head onto the pillow, watching the clouds outside. It was going to rain again. The previous rain had taken Baekhyun away from him.

What had he done?

How had he not understood what Baekhyun was saying? Their time apart had caused him to repeat everything that Baekhyun told him again and again, and every time, he understood things a bit more, every time, he understood _where_ he had messed up. Yet, he had convinced himself that everything was going to be okay, but then, why did he hurt so much seeing Baekhyun in another man’s arms?

He sighed, missing Baekhyun’s warmth next to him. He missed the smiles, missed his laughs and his pretty, beautiful hands. He missed Baekhyun. He wanted Baekhyun next to him, and as the first raindrops touched the Earth, Chanyeol got up from his bed.

Hell, he _needed _Baekhyun next to him, and he was going to get him.

_Now. _

As the harsh heavy rain fell, Baekhyun cried even more. He was so tired, so _deprived _of love. He wanted Chanyeol – Chanyeol’s hands around him, circling his waist, kissing his cheeks, smiling at him. Another sob shook his drained frame. In the distance, he heard some noises. Locks, keys. Jingling of metal. For a moment, his heart squeezed – it was a murderer who was going to kill him, but in the next moment, he started crying again, way too tired to deal with this.

Loud, hurried footsteps echoed in the hallway and Baekhyun braced himself. The door was opened, yet Baekhyun just hid his face in his pillow and cried, hoping that the intruder would see he’s already broken, have some humanity and leave. That didn’t happen. The intruder stepped closer and Baekhyun’s heart lurched as he recognized the smell – but no, how can it be? His mind was playing tricks on him. The intruder climbed on his bed and Baekhyun panicked – oh, no, what if this wasn’t a kidnapper but worse…? Baekhyun wasn’t even wearing his pants. Holy shit! But then strong arms wound around his waist and brought his lithe frame close to a sturdy, hard chest and Baekhyun’s breath was knocked off as he realized who it was.

“Chanyeol!” He sobbed. Chanyeol’s lips fell onto his hot neck and planted a soft kiss there. His lips were wet – his whole body was wet. It seemed that he’d been in the rain.

“Baby, don’t cry,” Chanyeol whispered. His larger hands moved to grasp Baekhyun’s hands in them. Every wet touch was electric.

Baekhyun held onto his hands as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to leave, _ever, _but…but he had to. He turned back to face Chanyeol and gasped as he saw how the man was _soaking wet. _

Chanyeol wasn’t bothered by it, “Don’t worry about it, Baek. Just – just come here.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “We can’t do this. “

“Baek, please.”

Baekhyun’s tears loaded up again. What was he supposed to do?

“Baekhyun-ah. We – we can talk. We can talk about everything. Anything and everything that bothers you – we can talk all night; we can talk for days. I’ll listen to everything you have to say. But please…” Chanyeol was pleading. His eyes looked like a zombie’s – so hurt, so broken, so much like Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun gulped, “C-Change first.”

Chanyeol’s little smile was worth it.

Once Chanyeol had dried himself with Baekhyun’s towel and dressed in one of the many hoodies of his that Baekhyun had, they sat in the living room. Baekhyun was in his lap. He didn’t intend on leaving that place. He couldn’t even fathom the fact that Chanyeol was here – he couldn’t fathom the fact that they still had hope. They could be together.

Baekhyun, who had been an emotional mess for the past many days, was still an emotional mess. He was crying, and sobbing, but this time Chanyeol was comforting him. Huge warm hands ran up and down his back and a deep voice told him that everything would be okay.

“It’s just – it’s just that you take everything as a joke. That night – I couldn’t stop crying-“ Chanyeol bit his lips to avoid saying something like ‘Much like how you are tonight,’ “And you kept cracking jokes, and I love you for it – but it makes things seem much lighter than it is. I feel like you’re never taking my issues seriously. I feel like I’m some sort of _baby _you’re humoring-“ Again biting his lips to avoid saying, ‘You are my baby,’ “I don’t know, I just feel like I’m some game you’re playing.”

Chanyeol frowned at that. It wasn’t funny.

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol said softly, interrupting the crying boy, “You aren’t a game to me. You’re much more.”

“I don’t know. I don’t feel that way,” It was obviously taking a lot of courage for Baekhyun to speak everything out, and Chanyeol respected it. This time he was determined to be a good listener, moreover he _wanted _to be understanding. This was the boy he loved – even if the boy doesn’t know it. He loved Baekhyun, and he wanted to show him that he could be an understanding partner.

“Why do you not?” Chanyeol asked, “You can tell me.”

Baekhyun sniffed, and Chanyeol wiped his face, “It’s just – you’re a free soul,” Baekhyun looked at him, with serious eyes filled with depth, “You’re a wanderer, a _free _soul. You aren’t the type to commit. I feel like one day I’d wake up and – and you’d disappear, onto their next adventure. I feel like you’ll vanish. I know that you won’t ever commit to one thing. You aren’t that kind of person.”

What was Baekhyun saying?

“Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol’s voice came out a little sterner, “I love the fact that you think about me and everything but – I’m not afraid of commitment. I’m not afraid of committing myself to you, and even if I were to suddenly leave everything, I won’t leave without you. Ever.”

Baekhyun sobbed, “But – wasn’t us dating supposed to be something light for you? You wanted a boyfriend or a girlfriend for the heck of it!”

“You’re right,” Chanyeol said, running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, “I was running after girls and guys, but then I got you instead. And you – you weren’t there ‘just for the heck of it’. I – I genuinely like you. You know that, right? All these days, Baekhyun, I’ve been crying and was fucking depressed and off my life track. I felt like a shadow, and I feel good only because you’re sitting on my lap now.”

Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss ended as soon as it started, “I’ve – I’ve been hurt too. Hurt more.” Baekhyun admitted, looking very cute, but that wasn’t the point.

“You keep laughing – laughing whenever I go through something serious!” Baekhyun was whining but Chanyeol knew that this bothered him a lot. He knew now.

“I was an idiot, Baekhyun. I thought the simple way – you were sad. The only thing I could think of was to make you smile. So, I said funny shit. I wanted you to laugh and be happy. I didn’t think that you were insecure about our relationship. I didn’t realize that you thought about it as not being committed.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he realized how stupid he had been, “You – you just…?”

Chanyeol smiled, “I just want you to be happy.”

Baekhyun started _wailing. _He clutched onto Chanyeol’s shirt and sobbed his heart out, “I – I’m sorry! I read too much, or too little into it. I’m stupid!”

Chanyeol couldn’t help it. A tear slipped out of his eyes too, “No, no, no. It’s my fault. I never tried to let you know that I was super-committed to our relationship. In fact, you’re right. I wasn’t really mature back then. I was afraid of moving to the second base – not the sexual kind, but a place where we can actually be ourselves, and be vulnerable and it will be okay. I didn’t know what to do, but – but I know now! You can trust me now! I’ll be there for you.”

Baekhyun smacked his lips onto his. The kiss was so passionate, so hot, so _full _of emotions. There were still many things unsaid, but this kiss was a promise that they could talk it all out. Baekhyun’s hand moved around his head, tangling into the dark locks and pulling at them, and another hand cupped Chanyeol’s cheek tightly. Chanyeol’s own hand fell at Baekhyun’s waist, pressing the smaller body to his. The other hand held Baekhyun’s chin, tilting his face to kiss him deeper. Baekhyun’s tears fell onto Chanyeol’s cheeks, making everything hotter, wetter, messier.

He would love Baekhyun from today.

He would take the smaller on dates. He would treat his baby to great food. He’d feed him, and cuddle him and make him laugh, and when Baekhyun would be sad, he would give him a shoulder to cry upon. He’d remind him how beautiful he was every day. He’d commit to him everyday so that Baekhyun would never think he was fooling around. He’d do everything for Baekhyun and shower him with his love, care, attention and affection and be understanding. He would never let Baekhyun go again. Never.

He’d _love _Baekhyun.

“C-Chanyeol – ahh!” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol moved lower, attacking the smaller’s neck with his lips. He made sure to bite every part of the glorious, smooth skin of his lover, and then lick it later to appease the blooming red that spread throughout the milky white skin.

Once Baekhyun’s neck was covered in love bites of red and purple, Chanyeol moved back to stare at the man placed on his lap (where he rightfully belonged). Baekhyun was staring at him with a look so deep – those puppy eyes were so expressive, so emotional, filled with love, lust and tinged with care. It made Chanyeol’s heart…burst up. Feelings…uncontained, extremely strong feelings…all for this little man in his lap.

It seemed that Baekhyun was thinking along the same lines, because he grabbed Chanyeol’s face and knocked the air of his lungs as he kissed him. Their tongues swiped across each other and their teeth clashed. They were so…overcome with a myriad of consuming feelings. The world faded out in the glow of their love. When they separated this time, Chanyeol eyed the string of saliva connecting them hungrily.

Baekhyun panted, “Chanyeol…bedroom. Now.”

Who was Chanyeol to refuse? He carried Baekhyun by the thighs and brought the boy into the bedroom. There wasn’t anybody in the house other than them since Baekhyun lived alone, yet, _this _had to be done in the bedroom. It wasn’t their first time exploring each other’s bodies – heck it wasn’t the tenth.

But it was more special than any.

Because this time they weren’t doing it for the lust, they were doing it for the love. Chanyeol had previously thought that lust was a bitch, it engulfed him whole and caused reactions to happen along his skin but no, love was the queen bee bitch. It was flowing through every one of his pores, his feelings were all tangled together. He was sure that what he was feeling right now was bigger than lust – bigger than any other emotion he’d felt.

This was love.

Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun carefully on the bed, and immediately jumped on top of him, holding his shoulders and pining him against the headboard. That would have been lust, but it wasn’t pure lust since Chanyeol did more than that. He kept his hand behind Baekhyun’s head to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt or feel uncomfortable. He went out of his way to make sure that he _had _Baekhyun’s proper consent. This – he was a human and made lots of mistakes – but this – he would do this right.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moaned for him, and it immediately riled him up. He crashed his lips to Baekhyun and bit on the soft, feather petal lips that he loved and craved so much. Baekhyun’s hands roamed around his shoulders, digging into his shoulder blades. Chanyeol, involuntarily, bit hard on Baekhyun’s lips and the smaller boy moaned highly. Chanyeol smirked. So, Baekhyun liked that.

Baekhyun was completely red, “I can’t believe I made that sound.”

The taller leaned in, “I’d love it if you made it more.”

And then, it was an absolute war dance.

Baekhyun’s hands massaged his shoulders, rubbing the muscles and making him feel so good…so relaxed. Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s hand slipped under Baekhyun’s – _his _hoodie and traced the torso of his love, leaving goosebumps on his skin. The taller’s hand moved up, smoothly gliding over Baekhyun’s erect nipple and the smaller let out another moan in Chanyeol’s mouth and instinctively squeezed his thighs.

“Feels good, huh?” Chanyeol asked, his hands teasing around Baekhyun’s pectoral muscles. 

“You have no idea,” Baekhyun grinned cheekily. Chanyeol couldn’t hide the smile on his face. There was a storm outside, and a storm of dominating feelings in his chest, yet being with Baekhyun was so simple. He felt relieved for some reason.

His hands didn’t stop moving around the dark nubs – around them but not on them. It was only a matter of time before it was too much for Baekhyun, and that time arrived soon.

“C-Chanyeol…” His body was quivering, “Please.”

“Please, what?” Chanyeol pinched the area around his nipple and Baekhyun shivered like a leaf.

“D-don’t tease me. It’s not kind,” Baekhyun was pouting. How he managed to look cute while they were having sex was a mystery to Chanyeol. All the taller knew was that he needed to wipe that pout away, and that he did by pressing his finger against Baekhyun’s nipple. The pout disappeared and was instead replaced by a very sexy gasp. Baekhyun threw his head back, and Chanyeol held both of his cute nubs in his fingers and twisted and turned them. He applied a lot of friction and pinched them harshly, enjoying Baekhyun’s moans and gasps and his sensitivity.

Then, he pulled Baekhyun under him, laying him on the bed and planted his lips to those brown nubs, moaning as the salty, peachy taste registered in his mouth. Chanyeol’s boyfriend was so fucking delicious. The taller swiped his tongue across Baekhyun’s nipples, and Baekhyun let out a high whine, holding on to Chanyeol’s locks for dear life.

“Chan-Channie!”

“Mhmm,” Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down, sucking harshly on the nipple. He could feel Baekhyun’s erection against his abdomen and the hand which wasn’t rubbing those delectable nubs went down and palmed Baekhyun through his underwear.

“_Chanyeol!” _The said man smirked in satisfaction before planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, calming the boy down all while constantly palming him. He planted kisses on the crown of his head –

“Shh, calm down. I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

“Nghh!” Baekhyun moaned with his eyes closed, his thighs squeezing Chanyeol’s hand to death. The taller let him. After a little while when Baekhyun had calmed down a little, Chanyeol went and bit his nipple harshly relishing in the harsh whine that was produced after.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispered, kissing down Baekhyun’s torso. He stopped at his underwear and after getting a nod of consent from Baekhyun, he cast the material aside, revealing his lover in all his naked beauty. Baekhyun’s cock was pink, erect and throbbing. Chanyeol dropped down on his elbows and planted a kiss on the top of the head, swiping his tongue on the underside. Baekhyun shivered.

“Ch-Chanyeol-ah!” His voice was already hoarse, and they hadn’t even begun. The taller spread Baekhyun’s thighs apart and started devouring them – sucking, biting, licking, kissing and _marking. _Baekhyun was his, and he would never let him go. By the time he was finished marking Baekhyun’s pretty, plump and white thighs, the smaller boy was quivering in his hold. His eyes were teary and filled with love and desire.

“Please – please hurry!” The boy pleaded, his voice cracking. Chanyeol climbed above him to kiss his jaw.

“Don’t worry Baek. We have all the time in the world,” He assured him, planting kisses on every one of his facial features. His hands moved around Baekhyun’s bottom – his cock, his ass and his thighs, rendering the smaller breathless and so, _so _needy. He wasn’t even hearing what Chanyeol said.

“I need you – need you now! Please, please!” _Ah, so sweet. _The moans of his love. Chanyeol wasn’t going to deny him. He stripped himself of his own clothes and Baekhyun’s hands immediately fell at his torso. The smaller got up and pushed Chanyeol back on the bed, licking a trail up his torso. Chanyeol shivered.

“Baek – ah, that feels nice,” And that was all Baekhyun needed before he started marking Chanyeol, his own need momentarily forgotten. He kissed every crevice on the taller’s body, licked every muscle and squeezed and kissed his biceps. Baekhyun let his fingers wander through the taller’s clavicles. Chanyeol shivered and patted Baekhyun’s head, letting him know how good he was making him feel. Baekhyun kissed down his torso and buried his face in Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun rubbed his face against the throbbing, red cock, and then he pulled back only to change the positions.

“Sit on the bed,” He commanded Chanyeol and squatted on the floor. Chanyeol looked apprehensive and a little bit guilty –

“You don’t have to do that,” He appeased Baekhyun, but the smaller just winked –

“You teased me so much. Now, it’s your turn,” With that said, he swallowed Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. Both moaned simultaneously.

“Fuck - Baekhyun – ah!” The sight in front of Chanyeol was sinfully heavenly. Baekhyun’s little catty mouth had half of his length shoved in, and his pink tongue swiped on the underside where the bundle of nerves was, sending wonderful sensations up Chanyeol’s body.

“Your mouth feels so good,” The hot, wet cavern felt like home. Baekhyun started sucking motions which made Chanyeol moan out. Fuck, he was in love with his man.

Then, Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol’s thighs, and it only meant one thing.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun nodded, as well as he could with a cock in his mouth.

Chanyeol carefully grasped Baekhyun’s locks, careful not to hurt him and pulled him as close as possible. Baekhyun gagged and spluttered and saliva and pre-come dripped messily down his chin but he didn’t let go of the cock in his mouth. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s pubes – which for some reason, made Chanyeol’s chest swell with pride – and then Chaneyol started fucking his mouth.

“Holy fuck!” He shouted. This felt _amazing. _After a little while, when Chanyeol felt he might just cum from this, he pulled out of Baekhyun’s mouth and the smaller let out a deep whine. Chanyeol almost felt bad for depriving Baekhyun of his cock. He grabbed the smaller’s thighs off the floor and pulled him to his lap –

“Don’t you want it in your ass instead?”

Baekhyun’s blush was satisfactory, and Chanyeol smirked at it. He lay Baekhyun down on the bed once again.

“Where’s the lube? Please, tell me you have lube,” He pleaded. Baekhyun giggled cutely and pointed to his study table. Chanyeol got off the bed and opened a drawer, finding the lube stacked with pens and other stationary.

“What an unholy place to keep lube,” He commented. Baekhyun laughed loudly –

“Sex is holy, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smiled and climbed back on the bed. For a minute, he didn’t move. He only stared at Baekhyun – naked under him, marked with kisses, his beautiful skin covered with bruises of purple and red, looking so beautiful, so heavenly, with a trail of cum and saliva down his chin and his eyes were shining so brightly – so happy.

“Earth to Chanyeol, are you going to fuck me or what?” Baekhyun teased.

“Of course, I will.”

“Then what are you thinking about? Get to it!”

“Just thinking about you beautiful you are,” Baekhyun blushed a bright red. He didn’t say anything, so Chanyeol took it as a cue to lean down and kiss him deeply, “And how wonderful you are, and how pretty you look when you’re smiling and-”

He took a great amount of lube on his fingers and slowly inserted them. Baekhyun hitched up and winced. Chanyeol kissed him harder to distract him, saying sweet things to help him forget all the pain –

“How cute you are when you blush, how good it feels to have you in my arms-”

Baekhyun whined loudly as another finger entered him, “Chanyeol!”

“How smart and witty you are, how kind you are-”

The third finger entered him, and Chanyeol deemed him ready. He applied a lot of lube on his cock and positioned himself in front of Baekhyun’s pretty, pink hole that was ready for him.

“Hurry!” Baekhyun shouted loudly. His pulse rate increased. Everything – every tear, every fight, every second of missing each other and their warmth – it all had come to this. Just a little bit more and then they’d be united. They’d be one. Chanyeol’s heart raced against time and the heat pooled around in the room. Everything other than Baekhyun wiped itself away from his universe – everything was Baekhyun and only Baekhyun.

Only Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pushed himself in all at once and Baekhyun let out a loud scream. Tears escaped from his eyes and Chanyeol let them fall on his finger.

“And how much I love you.”

Everything quietened down. The only sound in the room was of Baekhyun’s sniffs. Other than that, nothing moved. The tense silence waited upon them. They stayed like that for a while, and Chanyeol’s heart pained for some reason.

Before Baekhyun said, “I love you more, you dumb giant.”

And that was all it took for him to start moving.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun lay next to each other, tired and naked, from the intense workout that they did, and repeated quite many times. At that moment, they were sated, comfortable. It’s true that the purpose of human existence was basically an orgasm and they’ve had quite many. Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun –

“Are you thinking about the fact that you’ve been crying so much and releasing so much body liquid in the past hour that your blood is probably being used as your water supply?”

A well-deserved smack, “Did you not go to middle school? Blood _is _the main water supply.”

“But it’s red!”

“You’re making me regret this relationship, Park Chanyeol,”

Chanyeol pouted and muttered, “I just asked a question.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, “A silly one.”

“My kindergarten teacher told me that no question is a silly question,” Chanyeol argued. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and buried his head in Chanyeol’s chest, avoiding all conflicts. They stayed like that for a while.

This time Baekhyun broke the silence, “Do you really love me?” His voice came out muffled and reverberated against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol smiled, smoothing a strand of Baekhyun’s hair, “That’s a silly question.”

“My tall, dumb boyfriend that I love very much told me that no question is a silly question,” Baekhyun was smiling cutely – Chanyeol couldn’t see it but he could feel it.

And he grinned too when he said, “Shucks, looks like I’ll have to answer, and the answer is that I love you so much that I would’ve asked you to marry me right now, if I wasn’t broke and had a ring. Because I want to be with you, forever.”

“Even if we fight and mess up?” Baekhyun asked tentatively.

“We’re bound to,” Chanyeol couldn’t seem to get rid of that wide smile on his face, “Because you know, it’s us. And we’re idiots, but idiots in love.”

Baekhyun pouted, “You’re the idiot!”

Chanyeol kissed his cheek, “Since I love you so much, I’ll agree to that. I’m the idiot.”

Baekhyun giggled, his hand tracing Chanyeol’s, “Well, now I feel bad. We’re both idiots.”

“In love,” Chanyeol finished and they kissed again. The thunderstorm was forgotten, and to be honest, from now on no matter how many thunderstorms shook their lives, they’d fight it all bravely.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. 
> 
> Anyway - Kyungsoo and Kris aren't jerks. This was the plan by Xiuchen. Also, I would appreciate it if you commented, left kudos and so on and so forth. 
> 
> This is my Twitter ID - iexoeris. 
> 
> That's all. Stream Shall We.


End file.
